Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to dip tube connectors and dip tube connection systems for connecting pumps with containers or bottles having dip tubes integrated therewith.
State of the Art
Conventional pump spray systems, such as trigger sprayers or fine mist sprayers, typically employ dip tubes as a means for transporting fluid or product from an interior of a container or bottle to the pump sprayer. While the use of dip tubes is predominant in the industry, there have been attempts to eliminate the dip tube. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,071, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a container and pump unit where the container is formed with an integral liquid supply tube in lieu of a dip tube. Similarly, United States Patent Application 2010/0096415A1, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fluid dispensing container having a bottle and fluid withdrawing assembly for liquids wherein the bottle includes an integral dip tube and the fluid dispensing mechanism may be aligned to allow a direct connection between the integral dip tube and the fluid dispensing mechanism. In each of these examples, the connection between the blown-in dip tube of the bottle or container and the pump spray systems appear to be simple tubes. For instance, the trigger supply lines (34 and 46) described and illustrated in U.S. Patent App. 2010/0096415A1 appear to be nothing more than a tube which slides into a blown-in dip tube.
While the simple engagement of a trigger supply line with a blown-in dip tube may be useful, there may be other instances where more robust fitments between a blown-in dip tube and pump system are needed. In addition, configurations or adaptations which may allow a container or bottle having a blown-in dip tube to be fitted with a traditional trigger sprayer or pump system may be advantageous. Furthermore, improvements in a fitment between a pump sprayer system and a blown-in dip tube may be advantageous.